Le Dément
by Pendule
Summary: Il court , comme un dératé, mais est-il pourchassé, ou est-il le chasseur ? Un Petit One-Shot sur Unknown Movies.


Titre : Dément.

Raiting : K+ / M.

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Aucun.

Chapitre : One-Shot.

Résumé :

Il court, comme un dératé, mais est-il pourchasé, ou est-il le chasseur ?

Ce moment se passe possiblement entre l'épisode 9 et 10 de la superbe web-série Unknown Movies.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

 _Le Dément._

Une putain de haine l'envahissait.

La rage montait sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Ses poings se serraient, rentrant ses ongles dans sa chair sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés tellement le sentiment était fort.

Ses émotions totalement chamboulées.

Il se mordait les lèvres, trempées de liquides opaques.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, il tenait fermement son couteau dans le bas de son dos.

Le bois mordant sa chair, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chacune de ses respirations de plus en plus haletante.

Cela faisait une bonne heure déjà qu'il le suivait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les traces de sang sur le sol lui indiquaient encore le chemin à suivre.

Et enfin, après tout ce temps de course poursuite interminable, il le tenait.

Il était tout proche, il le savait, plus aucune tache vermeilles ne tapissait le chemin devant ses yeux.

Il souriait.

Ho que oui, comme un putain de dément.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le plaisir monter rien quand imaginant les cris que pousserait le garçon une fois le couteau enfoncé dans sa chair.

Peut-être choisirait t-il le bras.

Où alors pourquoi pas la jambe, afin de continuer la traque encore plus longtemps afin de faire durer le plaisir.

Mais en même temps le jour ne tarderait pas à se coucher, et il voulait tout finir avant la nuit.

Il ne savait pas trop.

En même temps il l'avait déjà blessé au bras, autant varier les plaisirs.

Alors il s'est seulement agenouillé derrière un arbre, tendant l'oreille afin d'entendre les petits halètements de sa future victime.

Et il les entendait, très bien même.

Alors il s'est levé de sa cachette, et s'est approché de celle de sa proie.

 _« Allez, sors de là mon mignon, tu est déjà mort de toute façon »_

Il le voyait trembloter, mais il n'amorçait aucun mouvement.

Quel idiot.

Alors il a passé sa tête devant l'arbre, lançant un magistral « Bouh » qui fit littéralement hurler le pauvre garçon.

Se jetant en arrière, il reculait, tenant son bras maladroitement, inutilement.

Alors son traqueur s'est approché en souriant.

Un immense sourire, pourtant bien dénué de sympathie.

Il sanglotait déjà.

 _Ça promet._ Pensa-il.

Il s'approcha lentement, et puis il apposa ses deux mains sur le torse du piégé et exerça une pression plus ou moins violente.

L'homme s'effondra dos au sol, surpris.

S'asseyant au niveau du ventre de sa victime, il l'observait, momentanément silencieux.

Une étrange guerre de regard s'était lancée, sans qu'aucun cessé le feu ne soit instigué.

L'homme maîtrisé n'osait bouger, de peur que la lame du couteau si proche de lui ne vienne lui trancher la gorge.

Le présumé tueur n'osait bouger de peur de troubler ce silence si étrange par les cris du peureux.

Et puis il déplaça lentement sa main de façon à attraper le moins brusquement possible le col de son petit protégé.

Enfin pas tant en sécurité que cela.

Il lui releva brusquement le visage, gardant ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

Et puis il viens mordre ces lèvres qui le narguent.

D'un coup rageur, il les blesse sans ménagement.

Sans pitié, il s'acharne.

Il ramène lentement son couteau près du garçon perdu dans des limbes obscures.

Il ne sent pas le couteau effleurer sa peau laiteuse.

Et quand le baiser prend fin et que l'autre laisse sa respiration saccadé, c'est un instant de gravé dans sa mémoire qui se fige.

La large lame déposé le long du fin cou, les yeux figés, remplis de milles émotions, milles questions, milles sensations, se plongent dans les siens remplis d'amusement malsain.

Il revient au bord de ses lèvres, les effleurant, et sans lâcher du regard le garçon, il tire sa lame d'un coup sec, vif, rapide, sans hésitations aucune.

Peu à peu, la vie quitte les orbes du jeune homme, laissant tout autour de lui et sur lui des perles rougeâtres roulant le long de son corps, remplaçant les larmes qui ne couleront plus de ses grand yeux ouverts.

Alors le tueur s'écarte, contemplant le spectacle malheureux.

Et un sourire étire ses lèvres, une joie énorme et un plaisir démesuré l'empli.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un rire traverse la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il se tient les côtes si fort qu'il vient rouler auprès du corps sans mouvement.

Il rit toujours.

Ce son qui sort de sa gorge sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Un rire franc,

vrai,

de celui qu'on ne peux contenir.

Un rire d'enfant,

Un rire vivant,

Un rire flippant,

Un rire hantant,

Un rire de Dément

Fini !

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

bon je dois avouer que j'ai écris tout ça sur le coup de la colère,

les disputes, ça booste l'inspi !

Bon, en tout cas je ne sais pas si c'est hors sujet ou quoi que ce soit, mais bon,

Des bisous à tous, des câlins, et laissez une review ou même deux, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !

Vendredi 19 février 2016.

-Pendule.


End file.
